Red Thread Of Love
by Weeping Blood
Summary: 16 year old Kushina Uzumaki, transfers to a new high school. The constant bullying she receives leads her to depression, losing her mind. Fortunately, she finds someone there that's willing to be her shoulder to cry on. ( High school AU)
1. Persistence and Defense

**Asldkdls; before I forgot to do this again..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, it belongs tooooo our lord and manga saviour Masashi Kishimoto.**

**If I don't get reviews, then I shall not update. Nah jk, but atleast review or something to make a young fanfiction author happy and motivated. ;-;**

**My writing isn't the best, but just humor me? **

* * *

**Red Thread Of Love: Chapter 1**

The class grew silent as the teacher had an annoucement to make. ''Starting today, we're going to make a new classmate.'' he turned opened the door, and a light skinned, redhaired girl walked inside the high school classroom with a nervous expression.

She faced the class, and scanned everyone's faces and quickly looked away.  
''Now, introduce yourself to your new classmates.'' The teacher ordered.

''I'M KUSHINA UZUMAKI!'' She blurted out, and noticed her enthusiasm was a little unneccesary and blushed while looking away in embarassment. Looking back at the kids, she saw all the weird expressions practically everyone gave her.

''What a weird kid, look at that hair!'' one of the kids whispered

''She seems like the obnoxious, loudmouth type.'' another classmate whispered

With a sigh, she hid her face in her hands ''It's the same here too, nobody likes me because of this stupid hair.''

''Hey Minato, she's a real brat. Don'tcha think?'' one of the boys whispered to a guy with spikey blonde hair.  
His blue eyes blinked in confusion on why everyone was gossiping about her, she didn't seem weird in his opinion.

''You don't even know her, why don't you just stop spreading ridiculous rumors?'' Minato snapped with annoyance in a whisper back, causing the rest to grow silent. He glanced back at this Kushina girl, and couldn't help but notice how her red hair seemed to shine in the sunlight that shone through the classroom windows. In fact, everything about her he couldn't help but notice was beautiful. It began to irritate him everytime he continue to hear the other kids muttering things about her. It was rare for him to get angry, unless someone purposely did something to set him off.

Everyone knew Minato to be the calm and collected one in the class, nice, kind, smart, and good-looking. His smile was one to melt any girl's heart in an instant, although he never really seemed to pay attention to the way most of the girls looked at him or thought of him. He only seemed to really care about the people close to him, and his school grades which were always flawless.

As Kushina walked to her assigned desk, she noticed some blonde guy staring at her. She glared at him, and looked away before sitting in her seat. Minato couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at her sudden glare.

''Weirdo.'' She couldn't help but mutter the instant she sat down. Kushina sighed, and had her head down in her arms on the desk. She missed her old school, and she missed her old home. She actually had some relatives back where she used to live, but for some reason her aunt Mito dragged her over to some city called ''Konoha''. Now she had to go to this school where everyone looked at her like she was from another planet, not even 5 minutes in this school and she already hated it and everyone in it. The kids didn'tknow, but she could hear them making fun of her behind her back. Kushina closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Kushina merely decided to go outside and sit under a tree until it was time to go back inside. She decided not to eat and merely remained there watching the other kids talking to each other while eating their lunches. The red-haired girl sighed, and sat back against the trunk of the tree and hugged her knees close to her.

''Pssst, hey!'' Someone suddenly called out from beside her, which startled her but she relaxed when she saw who it was.

''What do you want, Namikaze?'' She scowled and looked away, not really interested in what he had to say.

''I just wanted to say hello, since you looked lonely here all by yourself.'' his crystal, blue eyes blinked innocently with a small smile that formed.

Kushina stood silent from what he said, not exactly knowing how to respond. Stubbornly, she looked away and ignored his kind gesture. ''I'm perfectly fine by myself, I don't need your pity.''

Minato sighed, knowing she was lying but refused to give up until she showed him any hope of friendship between them. He pulled out a wrapped riceball from the pocket in his white sweater, ''Want some? I cooked them myself?''

''Not hungry, they're probably poisoning anyway.'' Kushina rudely refused, despite her growling stomach.

''You're a terrible liar, I know you're hungry.'' he chuckled, which irritated her even more.

''Yo, Minato get over here. We need to talk!'' One of his friends called out

''That sucks, I was really looking forward to talking to you some more.'' Minato said with disappointment,

''_Guy needs to get a clue, I don't want anything to do wi-''_ her mind's words were paused when she felt a kiss to her cheek by him, before leaving to go with his friends. Her heartbeat sped up rapidly, she was utterly speechless for the first time in her life. Heat rushed to her face and her cheeks were bright red from blushing.

She stood up on her two feet, clenching her fists and preparing to go over and give him a piece of her mind.

''That damn... urgh, I don't know what the heck his problem is.'' she mumbled to herself, she began walking over to him when she found herself pulled back.

''Oooo, uh-oh the tomato's mad. Everyone better watch out.'' a girl with short blonde hair had a firm grip, and pulled it back again causing her to wince from the pain.

''Let go of my hair!'' Kushina cried out, ''I didn't even do anything.''

''Don't give me the 'I didn't even do anything' story you little witch.'' She clenched Kushina's red locks even tighter, and as much as Kushina tried to resist, she couldn't endure the pain it was causing her.

''I'll give you a warning, stay away from MY Minato and I won't make your life a living hell.'' The blonde smirked, ''Not that your life isn't already mirserable with this ugly hair you have.''

Tears streamed down the Uzumaki's face, having dealt enough with these people who kept treating her like she was worthless.

''So we have a deal?'' The blonde released the grip on Kushina's hair, which she learned would soon be a mistake. A fist landed directly in her face, causing the blonde to fall back on the ground with a bleeding nose.

''You must be as stupid as you look if you think I'm going to let anyone push me around.'' Kushina bluntly stated, glaring at the blonde. The blonde glared back, and suddenly noticed the blood dripping off her face onto the grassy ground.

''You've... you've damaged my beautiful face...'' She quickly whipped out a pocket mirror to check her reflection and gasped at what she saw. Quickly she covered her nose, and got up off the ground.

''You'll pay for this, Tomato-face.'' little did the two know that now everyone outside with them witnessed the little scene that occured between them, which was basically Kushina punching the girl who's known as Arisa. Arisa has short blonde hair, with green eyes. She was also known as the popular girl who had a huge crush on Minato, so everyone except Kushina knew not to stand in her way. And little did Kushina know that the principal witnessed how Kushina striked Arisa.

''Miss Uzumaki, would you like to explain why you are causing fights on your first day at my school?'' Principal Hanami stepped forward from the crowd.

''I am so sorry .'' Arisa went up to the principal, ''I was just being nice to her since she's new here, and she just suddenly attacked me for no reason.''

Looking at Arisa who had an innocent look on herself, Principal Hanami looked back at Kushina before asking, ''Is this true?''

''NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!'' Kushina yelled in frustration, ''People here keep bothering me, not knowing how much it hurts to be treated in such a way...'' She covered her face to hide the tears that were possibly streaming down her face.

''She's lying, those tears are just there to make you feel guilty. I'm the one with the broken nose.'' Arisa said, regardless of most of her words being lies.

''Someone please escort her to the nurse.'' Principal Hanami ordered, and people did as she said. ''Miss Uzumaki, you're going to have to meet me in my office for detention.'' she said as she turned to Kushina.

Kushina took her hands away from her face, wiping the tear marks from her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out, she nodded. ''Okay...'' then she was escorted inside the school, but before she went inside she stopped when she spotted Minato with his friends. Stepping up to him, Kushina shoved him to the floor

''Bastard...'' she muttered before going inside the building.

* * *

The young Namikaze boy blinked, realizing he was shoved on the ground for no reason he was aware of. His eyes widened when he saw how upset Kushina was as she went back inside the building.

''What happened?'' He asked in confusion, just now realizing the large crowd of kids in the area.

''Apparently Tomato-head got into a fight with Arisa.'' his friend Tsume chuckled, ''I have a good feeling who won too.''

''Did anyone even try to step in to help her?'' Minato raised an eyebrow as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

''Who? Arisa?'' Tsume asked.

''No, Kushina.'' Minato said.

''Who the hell is that?''

''The one we were just talking about.''

''You mean Tomato-head?''

''Her name is Kushina.'' Minato glared at him, not amused even the least bit.

''Whatever, everyone calls her Tomato anyway.'' Tsume rolled his eyes, ''Arisa's in the nurse, in case you wanna check up on her.'' the bell rung as a signal for everyone to go inside.

''I'm not really worried about her, she'll be find with that huge ego of hers.'' Minato said as they walked back inside the building, ''But what happened to-''

''She's in detention with Principal Hana-'' Tsume didn't get to finish his sentence before Minato stormed off to the Principal's office.

Once Minato got to the office, he kneeled down low and listened against the door.

''Why do I have to get all the blame? That... that girl started it.'' Kushina tried with all her might to contain he self-control.

''I doubt that, Arisa is a trustworthy, non-violent student. She would never harm another peer.'' Hanami said in denial.

''So you're taking her side over mine because you've known her longer than me?!'' Kushina asked in utter disbelief.

''No, what I mean is-'' Principal Hanami's words were paused when someone came through the door.

''Oh, . It's a pleasure to see you but could you come another time?'' Hanami asked.

Kushina clenched her fists at the annoucement of his name, knowing he was in the same room as her. Every since this school day started, he has gave her nothing but problems and hasn't even bother to atleast stand up for her when she actually needed to. Then he has the nerve to come in here and most likely make it worst.

''I'm here to tell you that Kushina is falsely being accused because she was only defending herself.'' Minato firmly stated, which caused Kushina's eyes to widen and turn her head to look at him.

''I don't need you to help me.'' Kushina glared at him, ''Go away.''

''Miss Uzumaki, don't speak to a peer in such a rude manner.'' Hanami disciplined, causing Kushina to sigh and turn around before crossing her arms.

''Whatever.'' She puffed her cheeks childishly.

Minato clenched a fist tightly at his side, he wish he could cheer her up in some way possible. But first, he should atleast attempt to get her out of trouble.

''Excuse me for coming too rudely , but shouldn't you make decisions based on the best interest of the students? It seems to me that you're taking the side of a student who constantly lies, and does despicable things behind your very back. And I'm not talking about Miss Kushina-chan here who has done nothing to have to get treated the way she does. Ever since she has arrived today, I've noticed constant kids making her feel uncomfortable yet no staff,aides, or any other adults here seem to notice it.'' Minato explained with a firm expression, not showing a hint of dishonest in his words.

Kushina uncrossed her arms and started listening more intently to the boy, but hung her head down while she sat in the chair opposite of the principal's desk.

''I understand what you're saying, but she could've handled it by telling us school staff about it before taking action on her own.'' Hanami stated before adjusting the glasses on her pale skinned face, ''She injured a student.''

Kushina let out a low, frustrated sigh, not being able to handle her temper.

''Why don't you ask that to Arisa, who purposely caused the fight by grabbing Kushina-chan by the hair in an attempt to hurt her.'' Minato furrowed his eyebrows, whilst crossing his arms and giving direct eye contact to the principal. ''I can prove my statement with several witnesses.''

Before the conversation began sounding like a detective's case, Principal Hanami let out a sigh of defeat. ''Alright, I'll let Miss Uzumaki off with a warning and speak to Arisa later.''

Minato grinned, knowing he manage to win against the Principal. ''Thank you very much.'' he bowed respectively then walked out the door.

Kushina gasped and went after him, managing to grab onto his arm before he walked away. ''Wait... why did you help me?'' she meekly asked, since the shy side of her managed to reach the surface.

''Because I can't stand seeing an innocent girl suffer, if you're going to be in our school you should atleast enjoy it.'' Minato said with a soft smile.

Kushina's cerulean orbs widened, then softened but her lips formed into a frown before she let go of his arm. ''Is there some real reason why you're being nice to me?'' She backed away from him, ''Most of the kids here just loathe me, and tease me for my oddly colored hair.''

''That's funny.'' Minato softly chuckled under his breath when he walked back towards her, to be only a few inches away from her figure. ''I actually think your hair is beautiful.'' he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and caressed her cheek.

''Don't let anyone make you think less of yourself, because you're the most beautiful woman I've seen.'' he looked into her eyes, not noticing her racing heartbeat and the heat rushing to her face. Kushina was utterly speechless, once again this boy managed to leave her mesmerized.

''I have to go, so maybe we can hang out later?'' Minato took her hand away from her face, and gave her a sincere smile before walking off.

He left her standing there, while she still didn't know what to say. Her cheeks were bright red, once again. She put a hand to her chest to feel how fast her heart was thumping. A smile formed on her lips for the first time since arriving here.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1. I suck at names so i'll use random names for unimportant OCs.**

**HOPEFULLY, people like this chapter.**

**I suddenly was in a MinaKushi mood. :D I dunno if this was good or not though so review and make le Weeping Blood happy-o **QAQ


	2. Insecurities and Friendship

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah I don't own Naruto. **

**I decided maybe two chapters for this story might satisfy me tonight. Honestly, I felt proud with this story. I planned everything out, and know how it's going to end. (Which is not anytime soon)**

**Hehehe. Remember to review, or no cookies for you. :l**

* * *

**Red Thread Of Love: Chapter 2**

It has been 4 days since Kushina's school transfer, and during those days she manage to become better friends with Minato. At first she was hesitant, but she felt less nervous when Arisa ended up in the hospital for a couple of days. Not many other students at her school seemed to like her even if she was friendly with Minato. Things seemed to be going well for her regardless, or so it seemed.

''Very funny, Namikaze.'' she crossed her arms, and puffed her cheeks playfully. She looked down at her riceball then back at the boy laughing across from her on the picnic table in the school's yard. A devious smirk resided on Kushina's lips as she got an idea. Picking up the riceball, she threw it at his face and managed to get a shot at his face.

He blinked in disbelief, and stared at her with rice covering his face. ''That's a very nice way to treat food that I made specially for us.'' Minato started wiping the rice all his face with a napkin.

''You'd make a nice housewife one day, Mama-Minato.'' She teased before giggling.

''The only one who's going to be a wife, in my house is you.'' He said, knowing it'll irritate her.

Kushina blushed for a moment, then glared at him. ''TH-'' she opened her mouth to yell at him but felt something being flung into her mouth.

''Score!'' he winked with a grin.

Her eye twitched, but she mellowed down realizing it was only rice but still spitted out the piece. ''You...'' she glared at him but didn't know what to say to that damn smile of his.

''Alright, I'm sorry.'' He let out a dramatic sigh, ''Miss Namikaze.''

''In your dreams, girly boy.'' she said in denial, when in reality she could actually see them being happy together. Inside, the thought of that just made her heart rush. Although, considering her stubborn personality she just refused to admit it to him forwardly.

''I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash up, I'll be back.'' She said before standing up and walking inside the school building.

''Take your time.'' he waved.

* * *

Kushina opened the water faucet in the girls' bathroom and placed her hands under it before she lowered her face just enough to throw some water on it. She looked into the mirror which showed her wearing the usual school outfit Kushina wore which was a white-buttoned down shirt with a blue skirt. Kushina started to brush some of her red hair out of her face since she always wore her hair down loose and it tended to get in her face, which she found irritating at times.

She let out a sigh and glanced at her reflection and damply wetted her hair, ''That damn Minato...'' Kushina spoke to herself, since no one was in the room ''He may somewhat be a flirt, but... he makes me think that maybe... I am pretty.'' a small smile resided on her face as her cheeks turned pink, remembering the first time he caressed her hair and said the words that caused her to get so flustered.

Kushina suddenly got started by the squeak of one of the bathroom's stalls opening. ''I'm sorry to break it to ya, but that's all a lie.'' Arisa stepped out of the stall, a bandage was on her nose. Kushina turned her head, and suddenly all the happiness she was feeling sank down the drain the minute she saw that girl again. Kushina's palms grew sweaty as she laid at her sides.

''What's wrong? Sad to see me back so soon?'' She began walking to Kushina, with a malice smile on her face. ''You know, you really piss me off. Every since you got here, you keep thinking you're the most 'beautiful' girl in the world.'' Arise emphasized ''beautiful'' as she talked.

''Why can't you just leave me alone?'' Kushina knitted her eyebrows together worriedly as she backed away from Arisa, but lost ground when she hit the wall behind her. Arisa stood over her, being about 2 inches taller than her own being.

''I told you before, you red-haired bitch,'' Arisa took a handful of Kushina's red locks and gripped it hard before roughly pulling her to the ground, causing Kushina to wince from the pain but try to endure by gritting her teeth.

''Stay away from my Minato.'' Arisa pulled the red locks up so they brought Kushina up to her knees. Arisa glanced at the red locks and let them go in disgust, ''Ugh, I just can't stand your hair. Maybe I should give you a makeover.'' The blonde pulled out a pair of scissors from inside her pocket, and swung it around her index finger with a spiteful smirk on her lipstick covered lips. Kushina gasped at the sight of the sharp scissors, and knew what was going to happen next.

''N-No... please don't.'' Kushina tried her best to crawl away, but felt a pain in her side from a kick.

''Damnit, stay still.'' Arisa managed to catch her by her hair, and pull her back. ''I'm not in the mood for your stupid games.'' She brought the scissors to Kushina's hair but Kushina managed to bite her and caused the scissors to fall out of the blonde's hand.

''You damn... ugh.'' Arisa shook off the bite, and countered by punching Kushina directly in the side of her face causing her to lay limply on the floor. ''Here's payback for what you did to my nose.'' Arisa shamelessly kicked Kushina, causing her to yelp with every kick that was giving in her side.

''I'll let you off free this time, but if you dare to even look at Minato, let alone talk to him, I won't go so easy on you next time.'' Arisa kicked her one more time before backing off, ''Oh, and just so you know, Minato only pitys you. All those sweet words are just because he feels bad for you. Just yesterday he told me over the phone how much you annoy the hell out of him.'' Arisa left the bathroom, showing no regret at all.

''Ugh... my whole body hurts.'' Kushina attempted to get up, but more pain rushed throughout her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body worthlessly laid there, unable to make any movement to stand.

* * *

The bell rang to go back inside the building, but Minato still saw no sign of Kushina and began to get worried. He heard Arisa returned today, so that meant Kushina could've been a target.

''I'm so stupid!'' He banged his fist on the table in frustration, as he rushed inside the building. He scurried through the hallways seeing if he could find her, but Kushina wasn't anyway. Then Minato felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

''Hey there handsome, something wrong?'' Arisa asked, and was surprised when her arm was shoved away.

''Where is Kushina-chan?'' Minato asked, not amused.

''Oh who cares about that brat, why don't you worry more about me?'' She spoke in a coy tone, whilst rubbing his arm.

Minato backed away from her, ''I don't appreciate your behaviour, and let me just tell you that I don't like you. I've been telling you this for the past 2 years.'' he glared at her, ''Your big ego is obnoxious, you only care about yourself, you treat others like dirt when you can't get your way. Why would ANYONE like a devil like you?''

Arisa crossed her arms and turned away, ''She's in the damn girls' bathroom.'' she confessed before walking away.

Minato let out a breath of relief, hoping Arisa would actually _give up _ this time. Walking to the girls' bathroom, Minato kneeled down against the door to hear if anyone other than Kushina was inside. His heart dropped when he heard sniffles, which he recognized to be Kushina. Slowely opening the door, Minato's eyes widened when he saw the condition Kushina was in as she laid on the floor. She was covered in bruises, blood dripped from her mouth, her hair looked as if someone was constantly tugging on it.

Closing the door behind him, Minato leaned down beside her to see if she was conscious, and to his relief she was but she kept her eyes closed. Minato gently turned her so she laid on her back instead of face-down. He could hear her whimpers, and the anger towards Arisa just boiled up inside of him.

''You go through so much...'' Minato brought out a hankerchief he conviently had early and gently wet with with water before cleaning up the bruises and other wounds she had on her face. Minato's heartbeat practically stopped when he heard the door opened up. He relaxed seeing it wasn't a teacher, but infact one of his fellow peers.

''Umm... may I ask what's going on here?'' A light skinned girl, about Kushina's height with long black hair stared at the two in confusion and _almost _fear.

''Mikoto-san, it's not what you think.'' Minato awkwardly laughed, ''But could you help me out?''

Mikoto blinked, and backed up hesitantly, but noticed Kushina on the floor and realized she was badly hurt. Her dark orbs widened, ''What happened?!'' she asked in disbelief.

''Long story, that you can ask her when she wakes up.'' Minato looked down at Kushina, and his eyes saddened.

''R-Right, this is the new Uzumaki girl, correct?'' Mikoto kneeled on the opposite side of Minato, and examined the red-head's condition before rustling into her backpack.

''Yeah, although all everyone does is cause her pain here.'' his hand rested on Kushina's, ''I'm starting to feel like I just make her pain worst than what it already is.'' tears swelled up in his eyes, and he attempted to wipe them with his sleeve.

''It's not your fault, Minato-kun.'' Mikoto wiped an ointment over Kushina's cuts and bruises and finished by putting a bandage for each other her injuries on. ''Students at this school are quite... despicable in my opinion.''

Minato merely nodded, trying to hide his face which was most likely filled with tears if he didn't cover it with his arm.

He heard a small groan, and pulled his arm away from his eyes to see Kushina's eyes open. A sense of relief came over him, but what surprised him was when Kushina held his hand and even entwined their fingers.

''Are you crying?'' Kushina raised an eyebrow as she carefully sat up and glanced at Minato, who embarrassingly wiped away his tears.

''I just got dust in my eyes, that's all.'' he looked away in denial.

''There's nothing wrong with crying.'' She giggled, then stopped when a shot of pain occurred in her side again, causing her to bite down on her bottem lip to endure the pain.

''You two are such a cute couple!'' Mikoto squealed while watching them.

''A couple!?'' Kushina realized their hands still together so she quickly pulled her hand away. ''O-Of course not, we're just umm... friends!'' she awkwardly smiled, hoping the excuse would be believed.

''_I don't see what's so bad about us being a couple though...'' _Minato thought, even though he wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him. But, they just met a few days ago so he didn't expect things to happen so fast.

''Wait, who... are you?'' Kushina asked Mikoto, since they were never introduced.

''Me?'' Mikoto blinked, then gave a friendly smile. ''I'm Mikoto Uchiha, nice to meet you Kushina. Hope we can be friends.'' Mikoto held out a hand, and Kushina shook it but soon regret it when she was pulled into a tight hug ''He was crying over you.'' The raven haired teen whispered, which caused Kushina's eyes to widen. They pulled away from each other and stared over at Minato.

''What?'' He asked, noticing all attention was on him for some unknown reason.

''Boys aren't suppose to be in the girls' bathroom.'' Mikoto stated with a small giggle.

''Although, that rule doesn't really apply to him since he acts like a girl.'' Kushina teased, then giggled with Mikoto.

Minato sighed, ''Alright, Alright, I'll leave before you two cause a riot.'' he stood up to leave, but was stopped by Kushina grasping his pants.

''I was just kidding, don't leave... please.'' Kushina begged with pleading eyes, Minato couldn't help but give into her.

''Need any help standing up?'' He asked, outstretching a hand for her.

''No, I can do this myself.'' Kushina attempted to stand but her legs collapsed on her, although Minato and Mikoto manage to help her by wrapping a single arm around their shoulder to support her.

''Don't worry, we'll help you.'' Minato reassured, knowing Kushina would be too stubborn to admit she needed help.

''Thanks... guys.'' Kushina closed her eyes and felt tears building up, she couldn't help but feel happiness knowing she had friends who'd actually be there to always help her.

* * *

''Hope it's alright that I'll carry you.'' He asked as he took Kushina out of his car, and lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

''You'd do it whether I say no or not anyway.'' Kushina puffed her cheeks childishly as she held onto him tightly, ''Just don't drop me. Oh and here are the keys.'' she passed him her house keys.

''Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you.'' He chuckled at how overly worried she got. Minato carefully carried her to the front of her house, and somehow managed to open the door without dropping her. He left the door open behind him for when Mikoto came inside, and then he took Kushina upstairs.

''Be carefully you don't hit your head!'' Kushina warned.

''Don't worr- ow.'' he bumped his head on something from the wall while going upstairs, Kushina gasped and checked to see if he was alright.

''Are you okay?'' Kushina asked, and saw they finally got to her room.

''Yeah, yeah. Never knew you were so cautious.'' He placed her on her bed, felt relieved before sitting in a chair and taking a much needed breather.

''Wait um, what about Mikoto?'' Kushina asked, noticing the Uchiha girl hasn't come yet.

''Oh right, I'll be right back.'' Minato rushed back outside, leaving Kushina alone in her room.

Letting out a sigh, Kushina sat up and stood up from her bed. She weakly walked to the bathroom with a limp in her step, closing the door she walked in front of the mirror above the sink and stared at her reflection. She noticed a pair of scissors and picked them up. Words replayed inside her mind.

_''Ugh, I just can't stand your hair. Maybe I should give you a makeover.''_

Kushina clenched the scissors so hard her hand turned white. ''Maybe it's time I do give myself a makeover.'' She said before raising the scissors to her hair.

* * *

**Okay, this is a story where Kushina has very short self-esteem and may try very drastic things. If you don't like it, then don't read alright?**

**If you do like it, please review if you'd be so kind? :D**


	3. Feelings Suddenly Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: -sighs- Just finished watching Spirited away, and I'm obsessed with reading fanfictions of it.**

* * *

**Red Thread Of Love: Chapter 3**

Kushina glanced at her reflection in the mirror, then placed the scissors back on the sink. ''Were her words... true?'' She wondered, remembering the harsh words Arisa had told her.

_''He pitys you because he feels sorry for you.'' _

Kushina never really thought about what Arisa said until now, and thought maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe...

Minato is actually the jerk she thought he was.

''Everyone hates me because of this stupid hair.'' She glared at her reflection, loathing her hair even more. ''Stupid kids... stupid hair... and... stupid me...'' Letting out a breath full of frustration, she picked up the scissors again and snipped a piece of her red hair off.

Biting down on her bottem lip, she began regretting it. There was a time when she did like her hair, it used to make her feel like she was unique. Now she only thought of herself as a freak everyone made fun of.

Stinging tears swelled up in her eyes, ''Why can't people just... accept me for who I am?'' she began snipping off more pieces of her hair and the entire floor began filling up with red hair.

Her hand which held the scissors began shaking in fear, and anger. Her figure was shaking with every sniffle from her sobbing. Kushina's heart nearly stopped, and her entire body froze when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

''Kushina? Are you alright in there?'' Kushina recognized the voice to be Mikoto's, and she merely ignored the call.

''She probably feels the same way about me.'' Kushina muttered under her breath about the Uchiha girl. ''They're not really my friends...'' she clenched the scissors tightly, and felt pulses of pain from her bruises.

''Kushina!'' Mikoto called out again, in a worried tone and knocked on the door.

''Go away!'' Kushina spat out. ''I don't need your fake words, just to pity me.''

''What are you talking about?'' Mikoto asked in a calm voice, ''I'm just concerned.''

''You're lying, you and Minato are just a bunch of liars.'' Kushina shook her head, not being able to believe a single word Mikoto said. While Kushina spoke, she failed to notice the door opening. ''I'm tired of people just continuing to treat me like I'm trash who doesn't deserve to exist.'' tears continued to stream down her cheeks, her fingers roughly clenched the edges of the sink as her head hung down. Her breathing became heavy and her chest heaved up and down.

''Kushina-chan...'' a soft voice spoke, along with a hand that grabbed her arm and gently pulled her in front of their figure. Kushina's eyes widened as she saw Minato in front of he, his face was full of worry. Kushina immediately pushed him away from her, since it was a small bathroom he nearly tripped over a small trashcan.

''Stay away from me.'' Kushina clutched the arm he had grabbed, ''Y-You, I won't take anymore of your lies.'' a glare from Kushina shot him like daggers, but Minato knew well that they weren't full of hate, he knew she was just confused. Her face was stained from her tears, what surprised him even more was when he noticed her hair that was torn apart, with pieces all over the floor, the length of her hair was only up to her neck.

''I never lied to you.'' He walked slowely towards her, ''Arisa told you something didn't she?'' Minato stopped, hoping he didn't upset her. Kushina stood silent, continuously glared at him without speaking and just backed away from with and slid down on the floor using the wall as support. She hid her face in her hands, and tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

Minato took that as a yes to his question.

He kneeled down in front of her, and gently stroked her hair. Regardless of how much she cut it, it still felt silky and smooth. Kushina slapped away his hand,

''I don't want anymore of your pity.'' She coldly muttered.

''It's not pity.'' He reassured, ''You're my friend, so of course I'm going to try to comfort you when you're in pain. How is that pity?''

Kushina looked up at him with anguish in her eyes, ''I don't know what to believe anymore...''

''I know what you can believe...'' a small smile formed on the Namikaze's lips. ''You can believe that I'll always support you when you need someone to be there for you.'' his hand reached up to touch the tips of her formally long, red locks. Kushina stood silent, and brought her knees up to her chest.

Minato noticed she still didn't seem to believe him, but still wanted to find a way to atleast make her smile. He let out a sigh, he knew well this was _partially _his fault since he never really paid attention to Arisa and never saw this situation coming.

''Even if you don't believe me, just know that I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I might not know you aswell as I hope to, but I know that I'll have to protect you every way I can.'' he brought his hand from her hair, and gently caressed her cheek to get an opportunity to lock eye contact with her.

''Destroying yourself inside over what an irrevelant girl said, you know as well as I do that whatever she had told you is a lie.'' His eyes bored into hers, ''Admit it, was she really worth you doing all of this?'' his tone was firm but his words were nothing but true.

''M-Minato...'' her lips quivered, and she leaped into his arms and cried into his chest. ''I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't take how her words were mocking me.'' she sniffled.

Minato wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back up and down. ''There's no need to apologize to me, I'm just glad you finally accepted my words.''

''I made myself look even more hideous than before by cutting my hair.'' she clenched his gray jacket.

''Don't say that, you're beautiful whether you have long hair or not.'' He kissed the top of her head, ''Besides, it'll grow back soon.''

_Hopefully._

He felt her entire body shaking in his arms, and held her closer to him. ''Do you wanna go back to your bed?''

''Yes please...'' Kushina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and felt herself being lifted. Never before had she felt safe in someone's arms, and never had she felt that she had someone who she could share her feelings with.

Being placed back on her bed, Minato covered her with the pink quilt that was on her bed. Kushina grasped onto his hand tightly, ''Is it okay if you stay with me for a little while?'' She asked

Minato hesitated for a moment about the idea, since he _did _have to go back to school but just the thought of leaving her alone here because of school seemed like a selfish decision. ''Sure.'' he said with an enticing smile.

* * *

It has been two months since that day, and things have changed for the better. Kushina's hair grew back, and she even allowed it to grow below her back. Her face beamed with a smile every day, especially when she was around Minato. Although, the young Uzumaki tend to be clingy and stood by Minato's side whenever she was able to, he didn't mind since it was better than being called names like she did when they first met. The students at their high school didn't tease or bully her as much as before, but Arisa still held a grudge against her and refused to accept Kushina.

''Wanna take a little walk with me to the park?'' He teasingly poked her forehead with the tip of his index finger, as they stood outside the school doors. Kushina irritatedly rubbed the spot where he poked her with a glare then her face softened at his question.

''I'll think about it, but if you keep poking me then you're going to be missing that finger.'' She playfully jabbed his chest with her warning, a smirk resided on her lips.

''I'll take that as a yes then?'' Minato chuckled, and entwined his fingers in her red hair and felt the smooth movement it made through her beautiful red locks. Everytime Minato messed with her hair, it caused her heart to flutter and she got immensely embarassed by her feelings about it like she was now. Kushina's cheeks were a shade of rosy pink, his laugh was enough to melt her insides but she wouldn't dare let him know that. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his words, everything she couldn't help but admire.

''Kushina?'' Minato raised an eyebrow when he saw her acting weird, well it was weird in _his _opinion.

''W-What?'' Kushina blinked and shook her head to snap out of her little daze, ''Sorry.'' she looked away from him, even more embarassed than moments before.

He tilted his head and wondered what was troubling her, ''Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.'' an warm was wrapped around her shoulder as they finally started walking.

''_You probably wonder why you hang around such a weirdo.'' _She rolled her eyes as the thought came to mind.

Minato eyes were clouded with sadness for a moment, his smile fading as the words painfully escaped his lips ''At the end of the of the school year, I'm planning on moving to Tokyo with my godfather for a while.''

Kushina's eyes widened as she turned to look up at him who was still walking beside her, ''What? Why?'' her lips quivered, knowing she only had a certain amount of time left with him nearly made her stomach drop.

''He wants me to progress my studies over there, so I can end up with a better career after graduating.'' The tone of his voice become melancholy, he didn't even sound excited about such an opportunity. He could see the restlessness in her face, he knew what she wanted to say, that's why he made a decision.

Kushina opened her mouth to say something since the sudden news had hit her pretty hard, but she wasn't given the chance to ''That's why I want you to come with me.'' a smile managed to form on the Namikaze's lips, hoping she wasn't too taken back by what he had suddenly thrown at her.

''I-I...'' she mulled over and tried to figure out what to say, it had all came so fast. Noticing they were in the park, she had to sit down on a bench and figure out what to do and what to say. Kushina let out a much needed breath, looking down and clenching her fists open and closed repeatly. ''I'm sorry, I just... I... I don't know.'' Kushina said lowly.

''I don't expect an immediate answer, it's alright.'' He sat beside her on the bench, the light of the incoming sunset covering the entire park they were in. Despite how late it was, they both didn't seem to care. Time always seemed to flow by when Kushina was with Minato, and likewise for him.

Minato let out a soft sigh, ''I almost regret telling you this out of the blue.'' his arms laid on his legs which wore his gray uniform pants, saphire orbs wandering to the left to look at the Uzumaki who still didn't speak a word.

''You're such a jerk.'' she muttered childishly, ''A jerk, a huge jerk.'' His eyes slightly widened at his words, but he wasn't surprised at her angry reaction. ''You're lying aren't you.'' Kushina turned to look at him, with an angry scowl on her face.

''Why would I lie to you about something like that?'' Minato almost laughed at how she assumed he was lying, but decided against it since she'd probably slap him for it.

''How would I know the kind of person you might be?'' She explained like it was most obvious thing in the world,

''Kushina-chan I-''

''You could be a drug-dealer for all I know!''

''Kushina-chan.''

''Or maybe a serial killer...'' Kushina continued babbling on, ignoring Minato.

''Kushina-chan...'' Minato slightly raised his voice, but was near his breaking point.

''And here I was, starting to get feelings for a SERIAL killer.'' she raised her voice, and didn't notice those saphire eyes beside her widening.

''Last thing I need is for you to start killing my cereal, I actually really enjoy my cereal in the morn-'' her babbling was finally stopped by lips that were pressed against hers. Kushina would've shoved him away, but she couldn't help but enjoy feeling his lips on hers and kissed him back before he pulled away.

''Minato...'' she was in awe, and realized she had actually blurted out how she felt about him while she senselessly talked about the most ridiculous subject.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be killing any of your cereal.'' He couldn't help but let out a laugh, regardless of the odd things she blurted out randomly, he couldn't help but find her adorable when she did so.

''Heh...'' She awkwardly laughed along with him, with a nervous smile. ''Minato...'' Kushina twirled a strand of her hair nervously with her fingers, and looked away from his direction.

Minato frowned in concern, he always hated when she was upset, especially when it was his fault. ''What's wrong?''

''It's just that... moving to Tokyo is such a big thing.'' Kushina nervously started biting down on her bottem lip, ''If I want to stay I won't be able to see you anymore, if I go... I'll leave everything here in Konoha town behind.'' Mikoto and her aunt Mito immediately came to mind when she said that, it was such a hard decision.

''It's alright, I won't leave until June which is 4 months away.'' He reassured her, ''And even if you decided to come with me, you can always come back and visit them.''

''What if I burn down the airport, and your godfather somehow mysteriously appeared?'' She fidgeted innocently with her fingers, actually considering the idea.

''No.'' Kushina pouted when he refused, but he still shook his head.

''Last thing I need is a murderer in the family.'' Minato purposely poked her forehead again, and saw her reaction looking even more violent than the last time he did it. Her glare was directed at Minato as she turned her head, a vein nearly popped out on each of her temples, then she tightly clenched her fist while a growl seethed through her teeth. He got off the bench and prepared to run for his life.

* * *

A/N: Now lets all send out prayers to Minato. lol


	4. The First Date

**A/N**: I painted my nails purple, that is all.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the gorgeous characters we know as Minato and Kushina.

* * *

It was a Saturday evening, Kushina sat on her bed cross legged while attempting to complete her math homework. Groaning in annoyance, she gave up and tossed the textbook to the side of her and hopped off the bed. Sighing, she went and leaned on the ledge of the window beside her bed.

_''I want you to come with me to Tokyo.''_

''How the hell does he expect me to give an answer to that?'' She scowled as she remembered that conversation they had a few days ago, ''Then he just... kisses me.'' Kushina twirled her red locks around her index finger, as she remembered how she felt during that time. A smile on her lips as she blew her bangs that fell in her face away.

''Damn hair is such a pain.'' Kushina took a comb and attempted to somehow keep her hair from falling in her face again.

''Why don't you try this?'' Kushina soon found herself having someone place a barrette to keep her bangs in place. Blinking, her hand moved to touch the object in her hair then turned around to have her eyes meet with Minato's gentle gaze

''How the heck did you get in here?!'' She backed up, a little startled by his appearance.

''Mito-san had lend me a pair of keys to the house.'' He grinned while holding up the keys in front of her.

Kushina decided not to continue on the subject, and just rolled her eyes. ''Anyway, what did you put in my hair?'' she poked the barrette that was still in her hair.

''Well, you always complained about the hair that hung in your face so I decided to get you a little gift.'' He turned her around so she can see her reflection in the window, Kushina let out a small gasp when she saw the strawberry barrette.

''It's so cute!'' She beamed happily, turning back around.

''Now I say I deserve a kiss for my generosity?'' he jokingly teased before grabbing her chin.

''How about a punch in the face?'' Kushina shoved his hand away before playfully glaring at him with her arms crossed.

''Awwww, why not?'' He pouted adorably and Kushina tried to resist giving in to that look. Continuing to glare at him, eventually her expression softened and she sighed in defeat.

''You...'' She grumbled before kissing him on the cheek, then backing away since her face started burning up from her embarrassed feeling.

''Minato 1, and Kushina 0.'' He cheered before having to rub his arm from the rough punch Kushina gave him. ''Anyway, the real reason why I came here was to ask if you'd like to go out for dinner with me tonight?'' Minato announced while hugging her waist from behind.

''Y-You mean like a date?'' Her entire body froze, nearly in fear since she never went on a date with anyone. Leave it to this boy to catch her off guard. She was too distracted by her anxious worrying that she didn't even shove him off of her like she usually did.

''Sure, unless you don't want to go.'' He raised an eyebrow, but was secretly hoping she'd agreed since he's been wanting to ask her this for the longest time. Minato even started to consider her, _his _girlfriend secretly. Minato released his grip around her waist and waited for her answer.

Facing him, Kushina looked up at him with a grin ''I'd love to!' a tint of pink resided on each of her cheeks, ''On one condition!'' she put a single index finger up.

''Hm?''

''Give me a piggyback ride.'' An amused smirk formed on her lips.

With a fake cough to clear his throat, he sweated nervously at the thought. ''_Why couldn't she just ask for a puppy?'' _he dreaded in his thoughts. With a dreadful smile he agreed ''Gladly...'' Minato silently groaned, knowing he'll wake up with a sore back the next day.

Kushina snorted, ''I was only joking, you're such a wuss.'' regardless of it being a joke, Minato for once had an expression that proved he was not amused and didn't find it as funny as she did. Her fits of laughter stop to see his serious face, which made her want to laugh more but she merely decided to hold it back. ''Jeez sorr— OW!'' She yelped from being poked on the forehead. Rubbing the poked area, she looked up to see Minato was gone and nowhere to be seen.

''Where the hell did he go?'' Her tone grew bitter, then she heard him laughing and running downstairs. Instantly, she dashed out her room to look for him and rushed downstairs. Looking from left to right, she tiptoed around the living room in search of what she liked to call ''The Blonde Haired Twit.''

She groaned, obviously annoyed by the game of Hide n' Kill the Blonde Guy. ''Minatooooooooooooooooo, where are you?'' Kushina called out,

''Pssst, behind you.'' a voice whispered, and the instant Kushina turned around she screamed in bloody horror and tripped on the floor before she could run away. A man with a white hockey mask and 'mysterious' blonde hair stood before her.

''Dammit, you know I hate Jason.'' Kushina grumbled, looking away from him.

''I didn't think you'd scream like that.'' Minato attempted to resist a laugh when he took the mask off and held out his hand to help her up. Taking his hand and standing up, her gaze practically shot daggers at him before she angrily went upstairs.

''Uh, where are you going?'' Minato asked puzzled.

''To get dressed, I'm not just about to turn down a free dinner.'' She stuck her tongue out at him before scurrying to her room to get ready.

He shook his head sustaining a grin, ''She's just one of a kind.''

* * *

After many bickering and complaints from Kushina, they finally manage to get to the restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't _too _cheap either. Kushina wore a yellow tank with a jean-jacket on top, along with a jean skirt and high-top converse. Minato wore his casual attire which was a black graphic tee, with a white hooded sweater on top along with the usual blue jeans. The pair sat at a round-shaped table for two, and made their orders. Kushina ordered spicy buffalo wings while Minato ordered a Miso Ramen.

''Won't those wings be a little_ too _hot for you?'' Minato asked skeptically.

''You're talking to The Red Hot Habanero of Konoha High.'' Kushina countered with her arms crossed.

''That doesn't mean you'd be able to withstand the wrath of those buffalo wings.'' He jokingly teased, a smirk formed along with a raised eyebrow on his face. ''I heard they added a new, extra spicy hot sauce.

''J-Just be quiet!'' She snapped in annoyance, _I'll prove I can handle those wings._

Minato just shook his head with a small laugh, knowing this wouldn't end good. Kushina always insisted on being stubborn, sometimes it never ended with good results.

Their plates of good finally came, and Minato stared anxiously at Kushina's plate, heat practically emitted off of the wings. It would probably be a good idea to order an extra 5 dozen cups of water after this was over. ''Well?'' Minato looked back at the redhead and waited for her to attempt to eat those terrifying buffalo wings, and began slurping up his miso noodles.

Having second thoughts, Kushina sweated nervously and reached for a wing with a trembling hand. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? _She internally screamed, and lifted the wing before taking a bite. The spicy taste surrounded her practically burning mouth, and she snatched up her glass of water before gulping it down with satisfaction. Letting out a breath of relief, she saw she only had 12 wings left to eat. Oh the joy.

''You know... you don't have to eat all of it.'' Kushina looked at the blonde across from her, ''I can just order you something else?'' It was obvious that he can tell she wasn't able to handle those wings.

''No, I'll be fine.'' Kushina stubbornly puffed her cheeks, her attitude caused Minato to sigh.

''You can have some of my noodles.'' He offered, gently pushing the bowl her way.

''It's alright...'' Her tone softened, ''I don't like wasting food that people were kind enough to buy me..'' a pink blush formed on the Uzumaki's cheeks as she looked down and reached for another wing and began eating it while surpressing the urge to drink more water. Unfortunately, her eyes were watering so the show she put on wasn't much of a cover.

''You never cease to amaze me.'' His cheek leaned into his hand, while he let out a laugh and sat up to finish eating his ramen.

* * *

After 11 wings, and many eye tearing later, Kushina was down to my last wing. Letting out a much needed breath, she determinedly stared at it before reaching for it, only to have it snatched away by another hand. Her head shot up, to see a certain blonde _Namikaze _who happened to steal off of her plate.

Kushina opened her mouth to speak, but Minato interrupted her ''Yeah, you can yell at me later.'' he said before eating the piece of meat in his hand, ''I just couldn't stand seeing you suffer there. Also, these aren't that bad.'' he gulped down a piece without much difficulty.

''Show off...'' She lowly grumbled, arms being crossed across her chest.

''Anyway,'' Minato began as he wiped his hands, and face with a napkin, ''Lets hurry and finish up here, there's somewhere else I want to take you.'' he got up and paid the bill.

Letting out a sigh of relief about that buffalo wing being over, she paused before looking up at him ''Somewhere else?''

Minato ignored her question, and leaned down to Kushina's face. Soon Kushina's body froze when she felt his warm tongue lick off a sauce stain from her meal. For a moment, she tried to make out what he just did. Was this guy serious? What's he trying to pull by doing something like that? So many thoughts went through Kushina's mind at once, nearly making her unconscious but she managed to keep herself together. Minato backed away when he saw her stand up from where she was sitting, holding up his arms in defense.

''Look, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, it's that, I kind of was uh-'' Kushina grabbed his face into her hands to pull him into a rough kiss, before pushing him away.

Turning her head, she crossed her arms again ''Your excuses suck, if you just wanted to kiss me, you should of just said so.'' Kushina explained, like it was the most simple thing in the entire world. Which infact, was not true.

''That's partly the reason,'' He rubbed his neck with a nervous grin, before bring a napkin to clean her face ''Also, you got sauce all over your face.''

''You're not my mom, stop it!'' She bickered with him, until she gave him and just allowed him to clean her face. It pissed her off, and it even expressed his feminine side in Kushina's opinion, but she wasn't about to admit that to him, _yet._

''I might not be your mom, but I wouldn't want my girlfriend to have sauce all over her face.'' He gave an innocent smile, and ran his fingers through her hair with ease.

Kushina's heart nearly popped out of her chest from the 'girlfriend' remark. She never heard him address her as his girlfriend before. Feeling his hand glide through her hair felt so relaxing, she just wanted to jump into his arms and snuggle close to him.

''What do you mean by girlfriend?'' She quickly shook out of her daze, and shot back with the whole 'tsundere' act and glared at him.

Minato chuckled, ''I don't know, I mean I assume kissing, and always being together meant something other than just friendship.'' His hand still ran through her red locks, practically causing the girl's insides to melt.

''You never even asked me thou-'' without a second though, Minato kneeled down on one knee in front of her. She prayed that he didn't by any chance, pull out one of those 'diamond rings', marriage was out of the option.

He cleared his throat, and they locked eye contact with each other. ''Kushina Uzumaki, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?'' he held out his hand for her to take with a warm smile.

''You're such an idiot...'' I muttered before taking his hand with a grin, then tightly hugged around his neck ''I'd loved to.''

''That's a relief.'' He said, before hugging her back and pulling away from the hug. ''Anyway, like I said, there's somewhere I want to take you.''

''Where?'' Kushina blinked as she looked at him.

''I want you to come meet my parents.''

* * *

A/N: Now for the challenge, figuring out how I'm going to do his parents.

-screams-

-throws table-

-throws chair-

-throws sister-

-throws cat-

-throws obama-

uh, Review... please? ;- ;


End file.
